


Unexpected.

by Buttercup_ghost



Series: I found brimstone, in my garden // I found roses, set on fire. [1]
Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Humor, Mom Friend Garry™, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sleepy kids, Swearing, let these kids be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: “Rise and shine, motherfuckers.”





	Unexpected.

Ib yawned, stretching their back as they took stock of the art gallery. Ib wasn’t sure how long it’s been since they worked out a agreement with mary—they all stay here, until they can find a way out that won’t leave anyone behind—but ib has gotten used to the strange gallery. The paintings didn’t attack as much anymore, and if they did mary easily took care of them. Ib wondered what it was like for her, all alone, in a place like this, but pushed that thought aside for later.

Garry and mary were still snoring peacefully, mary curled up next to him. Despite how mary seemed to dislike Garry in the beginning, they now seemed like siblings, getting into friendly spats at most. It was cute, them curled up like this, but ib wasn’t in the mood for such a thing.

Looming over them, ib shouted as loud as they could, somehow keeping their voice almost monotone, flat.

“Rise and shine, motherfuckers.”

Garry shot straight up, probably the only straight thing he’s ever done, choking and sputtering, while mary groaned from being temporarily roused, turning away from Garry to nuzzle into her make shift bed some more.

“I-ib! Where on earth did you learn that language! You’re _nine years old!”_

Ib could tell mary wasn’t asleep, simply listening in, and ib stifled a victory giggle. Their plan, like always, worked to get the two lazy ones up. Still keeping composer, ib responded to the frazzled Garry’s questions.

“I’m nine years of FUCK YOU. Now get out of bed old man.”

Mary snickered.


End file.
